


【翻译】【啾贱/冬鹰】The Proposition  By Batfink

by batcat229



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky gets an eyeful, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Propositions, Random & Short, Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Wade and Clint have no shame
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s go 的衍生，Steve离开后发生的尾声。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【啾贱/冬鹰】The Proposition  By Batfink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372130) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink). 



> 关键词：  
> 约炮  
> 毫无廉耻的性爱  
> 不合时的玩笑  
> 啪啪啪  
> 吧唧目睹了全程  
> 啾贱毫无廉耻  
> 口胡小短篇  
> 咒骂  
> 随意性爱（指随意选择不同对象进行性交活动）  
> 勾搭
> 
> 警告：  
> 1、 CP洁癖者注意避雷  
> 2、 Let’s Go 的后续 —— Let's Go 的 传送门 http://archiveofourown.org/works/7099558  
> （关于铁盾啪啪啪前的一些琐事）  
> 3、 没有Beta 没有Beta 没有Beta！！！！  
> 4、 原文 518词 译文945字
> 
> 作者记梗：  
> 当我开始写“Let’s Go”的时候并没有打算写Clint，不过当Steve闯进健身房时，他正含着Wade的舌头呢。我也不知道他为什么出现在那儿，因为他对剧情完全没有推进作用。不过，显然，他有自己的打算。

健身房房门关上的瞬间Clint就举起胳膊给了Wade肩膀一拳，非常用力的一拳。

“嗷！”Wade痛得喊了出来，“你TM在干啥？”

“我不敢相信，你居然勾引Steve！”Clint解释了。

Wade皱起了眉。

“你看，我们都知道这不是真的。”他转过头来看向Clint，“我猜你气是气在我在和你约完炮前我就去勾引Steve？”

“哼，是啊。”Clint真的生气了。

“真的很对不起。”Wade努力对Clint使出狗狗眼绝招。“我保证如果你想操我的话在你爽到眼冒金星前我都不会再和别人约炮了。”

Clint郑重地点了点头。“这就是我想要的，兄弟。”

Wade大笑起来，然后拉住了Clint，给了他一个吻。

–

“老天啊，伙计们！”半个小时后，Bucky在闯进健身房看见他们俩后大喊，“在门上挂上个操蛋的袜子或者什么东西啊！”

Wade正跨坐在Clint的大腿上。他转过身来对着Bucky粲然一笑。不过他并没有停下骑Clint阴茎的动作。而Clint本人则用胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛，拒绝看向Bucky。

Bucky哼了一声准备离开。

“等一下。”Wade从他身后叫他，而他停了下来，“我答应过Clint我不会在他满意前再和别人约炮。你要不要稍微等等？”

Bucky转过身来皮笑肉不笑地看着他。“抱歉，Wade。如果我要留在这儿等着这个房间里的某人跟我约炮的话，那绝对不是你。”

Clint抬起了他眼睛上的胳膊，并抬起头看向Bucky。

“等等，”他的视线从Bucky移向Wade又移了回来，“你是说我？”

Bucky耸耸肩，然后羞涩地咬住了他的下唇。

“我的贼老天啊！”Clint大叫着挺起身子，让Wade躺下，然后开始最后的冲刺。

Wade在Clint转换姿势的时候笑出声，一只手配合着他冲撞的节奏抚慰着自己的阴茎。“真是个伪君子。”

Clint笑了起来，“你敢说如果你是我的话你不会这么做？”

他的手加大力度，并让Wade高潮。

“我TMD当然也会。”Wade在高潮后的快感一波波袭向他时喘息着。然后Clint也射了。

他低头看向Wade。

“你还好吗？”他在拔出来的时候这么问，同时抓过来他早前从健身房浴室带来的毛巾。

“呃…嗯。”Wade呻吟着。

“好吧。”Clint笑着拍了拍他的大腿然后推开他的腿。

“和你干这档子事感觉还不赖。”他把那条毛巾递给了Wade。

“随时乐意效劳。”Wade对他敬了个礼，然后坐了起来，边找着自己的制服边匆匆用毛巾擦着自己的身子。

Bucky不露声色地摇了摇头并和Clint对上了视线，然后笑了起来。

“好吧。”他身子前倾并夸张地嗅闻着Clint的气味，“不过你可以先去冲个澡。”

“你大概是对的。”Clint对着他笑得咧开了嘴，“介意一起吗？”

Bucky爆发出一声爽朗的笑声。“走吧。”

End


End file.
